


ss high school au drabbles

by LilacMist



Series: the blasted ss high school au [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: rando drabbles about sacred stones high school that originated from instagram dms this just how life gotta be sometimes





	1. josh/nat in cooking class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylphEmblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphEmblem/gifts).



Natasha's hands are covered in garlic bits, and teriyaki sauce is soaking through her apron and staining her white blouse. She pulls the frying pan off of the burner and holds it out to Joshua, her partner for this project. "How does it look?" she asks nervously.

The stir fry is charred black. The sauce is seared to the pan, and no amount of baking soda will get it off. His eyes wander up to her face. Natasha's lip is quivering. She has to know that what she created isn't salvageable. But...that doesn't matter to him. Seeing her hold the result of hours of work, sauce in her hair and food paste crusting her hands, makes him happier than a good grade ever could.

"You're perfect," Joshua tells her with a smile. He reaches for a sponge to help her scrape off the charred food, but he stops dead in his tracks when he realizes what he let slip out of his mouth. "I mean, the food is perfect! Crispy chicken is the best!"

"Y-yeah, it is!" Natasha nervously agrees.

They're both idiots.


	2. josh asks nat to prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kid's too young to go to a casino, so instead of being suave and cool he's a big mess all the time rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of these stories will be in chronological order  
> they're just snapshots into this life  
> enjoy

"You're making this sound like it's easier than it is," Joshua gripes, trying in vain to convince his friends to leave him alone to die.

Gerik shakes his head and crosses his arms. "You're going to stop beating around the bush and just ask her. It's your junior prom, and it would mean the world to her. You know that."

"I'm going to ruin it!"

"If you don't ask her, I'll personally kick your ass."

"But--"

Joshua is cut off when Gerik puts him in a headlock. "You're a coward."

"A coward that doesn't want to ruin my chances with the only girl I've ever loved," Joshua sighs, letting himself fall limp and forcing Gerik to hold him up.

Tethys giggles from across the room and waltzes over to them. "This is a new low, even for you, Joshua," she tells him plainly. "I've never seen you so unsure of yourself."

"Pfft. He's in love!" Marisa adds, doubling over laughter.

"Leave me alone," Joshua whines.

Tethys shakes her head and pats Joshua on the head. "Youte such a drama queen."

"I mean, his fears are valid. I stopped talking to him for two years after he kissed me in second grade," Marisa remembers, smirking over at the poor guy.

"Thats because you're mean," Gerik reminds her. "I was supportive when he kissed me in middle school."

"None of you are helping," Joshua says, twisting out of Gerik's headlock and bolting for the door.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if he ran into her while he's so worked up?" Tethys asks, a twinkle in her eye. She holds up her phone for the other two to see.

The screen is blank, except for a single message notification reading, "I'm coming! :) <3"

Sure enough, as soon as Joshua flings the door open, he locks eyes with Natasha.

"Oh, hello Joshua," she meekly greets. "I didn't know that you were here, too." Which was true. Tethys later apologized for 'forgetting to mention it.'

He can't get cold feet now. Everyone is watching, and like they said, it would mean the world to both of them if they could spend prom together. Joshua takes a deep breath and clenches his fists. "Natasha, your smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I want to be the one to make you smile at this year's prom. Will you be my date?"

"That was actually pretty sweet," Marisa whispers from behind the desks.

"I knew he had it in him," Gerik quietly cheers.

"Shh, she's going to say something," Tethys quiets them both down.

"I want nothing more," Natasha says softly, playing with a piece of hair behind her ear. "Spending so much time with you in school has made me so happy."

"Ew. Were we that disgusting when we started dating?" Tethys grimaces and turns to Gerik. She groans when he nods.


End file.
